He Has Favored Me
by JaymeelynnPratt
Summary: Sorry guys, kinda changed it a little. Ch. 1 is pretty much the same. Except Hannah Maria is now the half-human daughter of Alice and Jasper.
1. Nina, Pinta, and Hannah Maria

"Hannah Maria Hale, get down here, now!" Rosalie shouted from the bottom of the stairs, she had a hair appointment at 10, and couldn't be late, if Hannah wanted to ride along, she'd better get her skinny little half-human ass down those stairs in 10 seconds! Alice, sitting in the kitchen, giggled and began to recite rhythmically, "Nina, Pinta, and Hannah Maria. Nina, Pinta, and Hannah Maria." By the time she had finished her little song, Hannah was standing at the threshold of the kitchen, her bright blue eyes throwing Alice an annoyed glare. Alice smiled and waved playfully, and continued with her song. "Nina, Pinta, and Hannah Maria!" she giggled as she darted from the kitchen, Hannah Chasing her. Edward, sitting at the piano the entire time this was going on, smiled. "Nina, Pinta, and Hannah Maria." He sang as he strummed the piano keys in tune with the rhyme. Soon, the entire household of vampires was in the living room, surrounding Edward and his piano, singing as he played. "Nina, Pinta, and Hannah Maria!"

Finally, the ever-patient Hannah couldn't take it anymore. She stomped outside, slamming the door behind her. When she was gone, everyone stopped singing. Alice frowned penitently at the door and confessed "I think we hurt her feelings."

Jasper smiled at his wife and replied, "She'll get over it. She has to forgive us sometime!" and threw his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Alice smiled and laughed, but didn't say anything.

Hannah didn't come back for hours, and it got dark. Alice and Jasper, who had been sitting on the couch in the living room patiently for her return got bored and decided to give it a rest for a night. "She'll be back." Jasper promised his worried love. They went out at midnight for a stroll.

When they returned the next day at noon, Hannah still hadn't come home. "She has to forgive us sometime; it was only a little song." Jasper promised, halfheartedly, to his anxious family.

A week later, at 6 in the morning, Hannah strolled casually up the walk to the mansion, her arm around a boy with platinum blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She pushed the door open, the Cullen Clan jumped up from the couches they had been sitting on for the past six days and ran to meet her.

She took her arm off of the boy long enough to give Jasper, her sobbingly relieved father, a hug and a kiss, and Alice, her jumping-with-joy mother a hug, and to be nearly made into a sandwich by the rest of the family all gathering in to hug her at once!

Only then did they notice the boy. Jasper pointed cautiously at him and asked, "Uh, honey, who is this?"

Hannah smiled at the boy, and he smiled back. "This is Connor Newton, my boyfriend!"


	2. A Year of Initiation

"B-b-b-……boyfriend?" stuttered Jasper, trying to hide his great shock and surprise from his gleeful human daughter.

Hannah's smile widened as she nodded, "Yep! You all know Mike Newton, that nice boy that goes to our school; well Connor here is his younger brother. We met last year, and have been kinda hanging out ever since!"

Connor could sense the tension flowing from the vampire family just by looking at their slightly-stunned faces. "Um, sweetie? I gotta go, my parents are probably ready to post an Amber Alert any minute now." He let out a fake laugh.

Hannah turned to him, taking both of his hands. "Okay, I'll stop by later, we can go to lunch!"

She walked him to the door, and watched him as he got into his car and drove away. Then, Jasper laid his hand on her shoulder. Hannah was so used to the feeling, she didn't even flinch. "Yes, daddy?" she asked sweetly, still facing the door.

He turned her around to face him, making sure that his face didn't express the slightest bit of anger or distaste. "Darling, there's something we need to tell you."

The family gathered in a circle in the living room. Jasper and Alice across from Hannah, Edward and Bella on either side of her. Edward, knowing what this conversation was about, lovingly put his arm around Hannah, concentrating his mind on hers.

"Tomorrow is December 18th, the last day of high school before Winter break." Jasper pointed out.

Hannah nodded, "Ya, so?" she asked, not seeing his point.

"January 5th is the first day back, it is also the day of your 16th birthday." He continued. Hannah nodded.

Jasper stopped, his eyes empty. His hands quivered slightly. Alice placed her hands on his and looked Hannah in the eye from her place across the room. "Your father and I were thinking. We've thought about this for a long time and….." she looked at Jasper, implying he was to finish.

Jasper said nothing. "I think she would want to hear this from her father." Alice stated quietly, even though she knew Hannah could hear her.

Jasper gulped, "We all agree that 16 is an important human milestone. Therefore, by the day of your sixteenth birthday, you will be….a…"

Hannah stood up, not wishing for him to finish. "How long have you all been thinking about this?" she inquired Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up, surprised he was the one she decided to ask. "Since you were born, we thought it was a lovely idea! 16 is a year of initiation, after all."

Hannah gave each family member a look in the eyes. It was true. They all were in on it… and had decided in favor of Jasper and Alice's idea. She nodded. "Okay, you have my permission to turn me. Just give me one last day as a human…to be with my other human friends. Everyone needs a funeral, ya know!" she smiled.

The family stood up, and nodded, smiling at her as she walked out of the room.

Looks like Connor has a nice surprise coming to him!


	3. An Almost Normal Human Couple

"Well, this is it. Go get 'em, kid!" Edward gave Hannah a friendly fist on the shoulder. She smiled nervously at him, and then at Bella, who was sitting in the back.

She took a deep breath, and then opened the door. She got out and walked away without shutting the door, knowing Bella would want her seat back now. She walked to the door, and gave it a polite and gentle knock.

"Coming!" shouted Connor from inside the house, Hannah could hear his heels hit the wood floor as he noisily made his way through the kitchen. He opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi, we gotta talk." She stated in a whispery voice, just in case they weren't alone.

"No one's home but me and the cats." He said. "Come on in, we'll make this lunch out into a TV dinner."

She sat on the couch, waiting as he searched for something to make, found popcorn, two bowls, two cups, and a bottle of pop, put it all together, and sat it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, what's this 'Big and important' thing you have to tell me? Must be pretty good if it made you change your mind about a lunch out….then a trip to the mall. We aren't still going to the mall, are we? You're mom takes forever in that place!"

Hannah giggled. "No, I'm pretty sure all plans are cancelled for the time being. This is pretty important. And it's serious, so please don't laugh." She said.

"No problem, what's the matter?" He asked, his smile gone, a look of concern and worry taking its place.

"You know my all the people in my family, except me, are vampires, right?"

"Ya, what about it?"

"Well, after you left they told me…..that….they're planning on turning me. They gave me this whole speech about sixteen being a year of initiation and all that. And they said they wanted to turn me by the day of my 16th birthday, January 5th, the day we go back."

"Ya, so?" Connor asked, sounding relieved.

"So? What do you mean so?" Hannah was hurt.

"So what if they wanna turn you on your 16th birthday? I'm cool with it! We've still got what…2 weeks to be a normal human couple, and then we'll make Bella and Edward from a 1 to a 2 in a million couple!"

"You don't get it Connor!" Hannah exclaimed, standing up, and in doing so, startling one of the cats who was were sitting across the back of the couch.

"What, exactly, don't I get?" Connor asked, standing up and holding her wrist so she didn't leave without answering his question.

She took his hands and, with a sad expression on her face, looked into his eyes and said. "Being turned isn't like what you've seen on Buffy…it can take from a few hours, to a few days, and in some rare case it can take a few months. You're never sure how long, and my family wants me to be one of them by the time I turn 16. Connor, they're planning on turning me on Tuesday. We've got a day and a half to be a normal human couple."

Connor sat down on the couch, silent, for a few minutes. Then he stood up and said, "Call you mom, we're going to the mall. If we've only got a day and a half to be normal, we're gonna be the most normal people anyone has ever seen!"

Hannah looked up at him, putting her hands on her stomach, "You don't mean….?"

"No!" Connor shouted so loud that the remaining cats went running. "We'll do every normal human couple thing…..except that!"

Just so ya know, Connor, Hannah, Alice, and Jasper were at the mall for 3 hours, nearly 2 of which Hannah, Connor, and Jasper spent sitting outside a dressing room.


End file.
